Sentimentos Extravasados
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O que irá acontecer quando Matsuri começar a se aproximar mais de Yuzu ? Mei acabará por aceitar os seus sentimentos ? Ou isso não vai lhe interessar nem um pouco ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Citrus não me pertence, e sim a Saburo Uta. Posto esta fic sem visar qualquer tipo de lucro, e apenas por entretenimento.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Sentimientos Desbordados", de Body Toxic. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

 **AVISO:** Que dou pela quarta vez. Esta fic é yuri, sendo que esta tem também uma cena NC-17 - ela não está classificada como M à toa. Então, para aqueles que não gostam de yuri, de NCs-17, ou não gostam de ambas as coisas, já sabem: se decidirem continuar, é por conta e risco de cada um. Já para aqueles que gostam de yuri e/ou NCs-17, sejam bem-vindos e fiquem à vontade para lê-la.

* * *

 **SENTIMENTOS EXTRAVASADOS**

O constante barulho das batidas do coração era o único som audível dentro do quarto mergulhado na escuridão. Há quanto tempo ela estava observando-a ? Aquilo era algo que a loira não podia saber com exatidão, podiam ser minutos ou horas.

O fato de tê-la tão perto e saber que não deve tocá-la é um martírio que ela enfrenta dia após dia. Às vezes, ela deseja poder arrancar os sentimentos que a cada momento crescem mais e mais pela sua querida meio-irmã. Se desaparecessem, ela poderia olhá-la com olhos fraternos.; mas aquilo apenas parece mais distante com o passar do tempo.

\- Mei - ela sussurrou com suavidade, aproximando-se lentamente do outro corpo; desejando sentir o calor que emanava. Sem resposta, ela aconchegou-se a apenas alguns centímetros da morena, imaginando que seus corpos estavam tão unidos quanto os seus corações. Com esse pensamento, ela conseguiu conciliar o sono.

Mas, para outra pessoa, o sono parecia não chegar tão facilmente. Tanto os seus pensamentos quanto os sentimentos encontravam-se em um constante redemoinho; mesmo que ela quisesse negar, o amor fora florescendo dentro de seu peito. Inundando-a completamente com ele, agarrando-se ao saber que era um sentimento mútuo; mas vivendo com a indecisão de se confessar ou não.

Ela era responsável o suficiente para saber que ambas seriam rotuladas pela sociedade; provavelmente aquela loira, que descansava às suas costas, não se importaria. Mas para ela, a presidente do conselho estudantil e futura herdeira, aquilo era algo que a deixava muitíssimo preocupada.

Um pequeno suspiro escapou dos lábios da mais jovem, que virou com cuidado o seu corpo; até ficar cara a cara com a meio-irmã, que dormia tranqüilamente. Seus olhos percorreram por cada traço do rosto sereno, gravando em sua mente cada ruga de sua expressão; inclusive tentando lembrar-se do tom avermelhado que, em várias ocasiões, apoderava-se daquele suave rosto. Com grande força de vontade, evitou acariciar o rosto dela; nem sequer permitiu-se observar os deliciosos e rosados lábios da jovem. Ela só fechou os olhos, disposta a ser alcançada por Morfeu.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de Sol bateram em cheio no rosto da loira, fazendo com que uma visível expressão se fizesse presente.

\- Uhm... já é de manhã ? - o silêncio foi a sua única resposta, tendo que abrir lentamente os olhos para comprovar o óbvio. Como já se tornara normal, ela encontrava-se sozinha sobre a cama - Mei ? - ela meio que balbuciou, ao mesmo tempo em que um grande bocejo escapava de seus lábios. Levantou-se preguiçosamente, arrumando o desastre que era o seu cabelo. Saiu do quarto, caminhando por todo o corredor, à procura da presidente.

\- Mei ? Mamãe ? - ela chegou até à cozinha completamente solitária - Vocês saíram e não me avisaram ? - um leve suspiro de resignação preencheu o cômodo. Ela abriu a geladeira, tirando a caixa de leite e bebendo diretamente da mesma.

\- Você não pode se servir em um copo ? - perguntou Mei, com irritação, ao vê-la beber descaradamente.

\- Mmmm, você desfruta mais quando bebe direto da embalagem - com um sorriso no rosto, ela limpou os cantos dos lábios, guardando novamente a embalagem na geladeira.

\- Eu vou sair, tenho um compromisso; é melhor que você não me espere para o jantar - sem dizer mais nada, ela saiu pela porta. Esquecendo-se por completo dos planos que já tinha com a loira. Yuzu ficou sem emitir nenhuma palavra, ela não podia acreditar que, depois de lembrá-la praticamente a todo instante, Mei conseguira esquecer o seu compromisso.

A expectativa da mais velha desapareceu rapidamente, dando passagem a um tom de tristeza totalmente palpável no ambiente. Um barulho conhecido tirou-a de seus pensamentos, levantando-se do sofá para depois correr novamente até o quarto. Enquanto seus olhos pousaram sobre o aparelho barulhento, ela atirou-se sobre a cama desarrumada. Segurando entre seus dedos o telefone celular, atendendo à chamada com um aperto de botão.

\- Alô ? - imediatamente ela reconheceu a voz do outro lado, sorrindo bem sutilmente - Não estou com vontade de sair, acho que desta vez eu não posso lhe acompanhar - ela deixou que seu corpo ficasse mais descansado sobre o colchão, escutando aquela voz que tentava convencê-la, mas isso seria difícil demais. Não desejava ver ninguém, depois do que havia acontecido com Mei - O quê ? Não ! Não ven... - suas palavras não foram ouvidas pela outra, uma vez que ela tinha encerrado a ligação - Argh, maravilhoso - ela pegou o travesseiro mais próximo, colocando-o sobre o seu rosto, totalmente frustrada.

Um barulho chegou aos seus ouvidos, alguém estava batendo à porta. Sem estar muito animada, ela caminhou até à entrada, abrindo sem perguntar antes.

\- Sim ? - imediatamente depois de abri-la, um par de braços envolveu-a ao redor de seu pescoço, segurando-a carinhosamente.

\- Sentiu minha falta ? - perguntou a jovem de cabelos rosados, escondendo o seu rosto no pescoço de Yuzu, fazendo com que ela sentisse um leve formigamento.

\- M-Matsuri, você não demorou praticamente nada - ela segurou os dois braços que a cercavam, separando-os delicadamente, afastando-se alguns centímetros dela.

\- Eu estava muito perto daqui - seu olhar curioso verificava cada espaço que se encontrava próximo, procurando por aquela garota - Você está sozinha ?

\- Sim, estou - sem prestar muita atenção, ela foi até o sofá, ligando a TV e olhando-a, distraidamente - Você já tomou o café da manhã ? Uma garota em plena fase de crescimento como você precisa se alimentar bem.

\- Sim, Yuzu-nee, eu comi algo antes de vir até aqui - ela revirou os olhos, um pouco cansada por ser tratada por Yuzu como uma garotinha - Se bem que... você podia me dar algo, não é ? - ela colocou-se atrás do sofá, inclinando seu corpo contra o dela. Para novamente segurá-la pelo pescoço, enterrando o nariz em seu cabelo sedoso - Talvez eu esteja com um pouco de fome, e não exatamente de comida.

\- O-o que você está dizendo ? Matsuri, você tem falado de um jeito muito estranho, ultimamente - ela tentou endireitar o seu corpo, sem sucesso - I-isto é um pouco desconfortável, é melhor você vir se sentar.

\- Mmm, está bem, só por que você está me pedindo - ela circundou o sofá, sentando-se ao lado de Yuzu. Desviou a sua atenção na TV por alguns instantes, aborrecendo-se rapidamente. Voltou o seu olhar novamente, admirando o perfil de Yuzu, que parecia completamente absorta - Isto é chato demais, nós não podemos fazer outra coisa ? Pelo menos assistir a algum filme em que alguém morra.

\- Você nunca muda - com um suspiro, ela se levantou dali, caminhando até a prateleira que guardava alguns filmes que lhe pertenciam. Procurando entre muitos, por fim encontrou alguns que poderiam ser do agrado da mais nova - Tome, escolha o que você quiser - preguiçosamente, ela voltou a sentar-se no sofá, observando Matsuri escolher rapidamente e colocá-lo no aparelho de DVD. Sentando-se novamente ao seu lado.

\- Você vai adorar este, eu o assisti algumas vezes, e é muito bom - ela escondeu uma risadinha, sabendo que Yuzu era muito medrosa com aquele gênero de filme.

\- Ah, é ? Espero que seja, sim - ela apoiou o cotovelo no canto do sofá, olhando com atenção para a TV, que começava a reproduzir o filme.

Quanto mais os minutos se passavam, mais ela ficava alheia à trama, sem prestar a menor atenção ao resto. O que fez Matsuri aproveitar para aproximar-se dela aos poucos, abraçando-a pela cintura, e colocando o seu rosto entre os seios dela.

\- M-Matsuri ? O que você está fazendo ? - ela desviou o seu olhar por alguns instantes, totalmente desconfortável com aquela aproximação.

\- Yuzu-nee, esse filme me dá muito medo - agarrou-a ainda com mais força, esfregando suas bochechas contra os seios dela. Sorrindo, feliz, com sua atuação.

\- Mas você adora esses filmes. Você amava assisti-los até altas horas da noite - comovida pela mais nova, ela deslizou o seu braço direito pelo quadril de Matsuri, abraçando-a carinhosamente para confortá-la. - Vamos, vamos. É apenas um filme, não vai acontecer nada.

\- Yuzu onee-chan, você vai me proteger ?

\- É claro que sim, eu sempre protegerei você ! Eu já lhe disse que, se algo lhe acontecer, eu irei sofrer.

\- É por isso que eu gosto tanto de você - ignorando o olhar repleto de confusão, lançou-se aos seus lábios, capturando-os em um beijo mais apaixonado. Procurando o momento perfeito para empurrar sua língua entre os lábios da loira, que tentava afastar a mais nova pelos quadris. Ao não conseguir nenhum progresso, ela fez a melhor coisa na qual conseguiu pensar: morder a língua que se colava em sua boca - Ahh, onee-chan - ela afastou-se vários centímetros, levando a mão direita à sua boca, sentindo o sabor do sangue percorrer sua garganta - Não imaginei que você fosse tão selvagem, mas, se é o que você quer, para mim está ótimo - sem mais palavras, ela montou-se sobre as pernas de Yuzu, envolvendo os braços em seu pescoço e olhando-a diretamente nos olhos - Você é tímida demais, também age assim com ela ? Não acredito, provavelmente fazem este tipo de coisa sempre que estão a sós.

\- N-não sei do que você está falando, Mei e eu não fazemos esse... tipo de coisa - ela desviou o olhar, enrubescendo-se ao se lembrar de quantas vezes havia desejado estar assim com a morena.

\- Você não gosta de mim ? - ela inclinou o rosto, tentando capturar novamente os olhos verdes.

\- Eu gosto de você... mas não deste modo, você é apenas minha amiga.

\- Apenas sua amiga ? Eu desejo ser muito mais do que isso, me dê uma oportunidade para fazê-la se apaixonar - Yuzu virou-se para ela, quando tudo aquilo havia acontecido ? Em que momento Matsuri se apaixonara por ela ? Suas perguntas sem respostas foram silenciadas, enquanto aqueles lábios, que a cada vez pareciam ser mais conhecidos, estamparam-se em sua boca, beijando-a de uma maneira mais suave do que o normal. Por um momento, ela decidiu deixar-se levar, sabendo da dor que causava um amor não correspondido. No entanto, não foram muitos os segundos em que ela correspondeu ao beijo. Já que aquela voz tão conhecida se fez presente.

\- Estou interrompendo algo ? - ela não conseguiu evitar a pergunta, depois de ver aquela cena, que a fez sentir um estranho nó na garganta.

\- Mmm - Matsuri desgrudou-se dos doces lábios de Yuzu, fixando os seus olhos sobre Mei, brindando-lhe com um leve sorriso - Sim, interrompeu, mas não se preocupe. Ainda podemos continuar, não é, Yuzu-nee ? - ignorando completamente a presença da outra, ela voltou a inclinar-se, disposta a beijar novamente a loira.

\- N...não ! - ela virou o seu rosto, fazendo com que os lábios de Matsuri apenas pousassem em sua bochecha - Nós só estávamos assistindo um filme... você não tinha dito que não voltaria para o jantar ? - perguntou ela, bastante nervosa, fazendo uma tentativa de tirar a garota de cima dela.

\- Um filme, sim, eu estou vendo - ignorando sua pergunta, ela foi para o quarto, trancando-se nele.

\- Matsuri, eu acho que você tem de ir. Amanhã nós conversamos, está bem ? - ela sorriu brevemente, esperando que pela primeira vez a outra não a ignorasse - Por favor.

\- Ah, como você quiser, Yuzu... mas temos de conversar sobre você e eu. Não se esqueça, onee-chan - a contragosto, ela levantou-se de suas pernas, não sem antes beijar suavemente os doces lábios - Se você não vai até mim, eu virei até você - ela piscou o olho, e, sem mais palavras, foi embora. Deixando Yuzu finalmente a sós.

Sem nem mesmo querer pensar naquilo, ela rapidamente levantou-se do sofá; olhando para onde a meio-irmã tinha ido.

\- Mei - ela murmurou, enquanto seus pés conduziam-na até o quarto. Após uma leve pressão na porta de madeira, ela já encontrava-se observando-a, deitada sobre a cama. Aquilo não era algo comum na morena - Eu achava que você não iria voltar até mais tarde.

\- Me desculpe por ter interrompido o seu momento amoroso - ela endireitou levemente o corpo, sentando-se; dando as costas a Yuzu.

\- N-não, isso foi apenas... algo momentâneo - o que mais ela podia fazer ? Não podia lhe explicar que fizera aquilo para não machucar a amiga. Porque ela sabia como se sentia um amor não correspondido, só não desejava que Matsuri passasse pelo mesmo, mas tampouco desejava levar aquilo mais adiante.

\- Eu também sou algo momentâneo ? - as mãos dela amassaram o lençol, detestando aqueles segundos de fraqueza; no entanto, não podia mais negar. Yuzu fizera que, com atenção e afeto, o seu coração começasse a vibrar por ela. Ela precisava saber se ainda existia o afeto professado.

Ela tinha mesmo escutado corretamente ? Aquela pergunta a fez ficar emudecida por vários segundos, apenas limitando-se a observá-la. Tinha a resposta, mas não desejava ser rejeitada novamente, provavelmente o seu coração não suportaria... Apesar de tudo, não podia deixar que Mei acreditasse naquilo.

\- Mei, você nunca será algo momentâneo, você é muito mais do que isso. Não me importa que sejamos irmãs e não possamos estar juntas, os sentimentos que tenho por você não vão deixar de existir nunca.

Um diminuto sorriso apareceu no rosto da presidente. Yuzu havia dito exatamente o que desejara escutar, cada palavra dela atingiu em cheio o seu coração. Sem pensar por nem mais um segundo, ela levantou-se do colchão, dando a volta até ficar de frente com a meio-irmã, admirando o belo tom avermelhado que adornava o seu rosto. Um "Te amo" saiu de seus lábios, sendo recebido por uma confusa Yuzu, que não soube o que dizer; mas as palavras eram desnecessárias. Ambas sabiam.

Meu decidiu, finalmente, romper aquela distância tão incômoda, deslizando sua mão direita pela cintura da meio-irmã, enquanto seus lábios, em um segundo, capturavam os dela, fundindo-se em um beijo lento e tranqüilo, esperando que, desse modo, seus sentimentos pudessem chegar com mais clareza até ela. Quando sua língua pressionou com insistência, Yuzu entreabriu os lábios; dando passagem para sua companheira. Completamente prazerosa, ao sentir a calidez de sua língua perder-se em meio à boca dela. A mão livre de Mei embalou carinhosamente a avermelhada bochecha da loira, usando-a igualmente para que não se atrevesse a separar-se de seus lábios. Lamentavelmente para ambas, a falta de oxigênio obrigou-as a se separarem.

\- V-você está brincando comigo ? - a possibilidade de que Mei estivesse novamente usando-a de algum modo foi o que a obrigou a perguntar.

\- Não, não estou. Tudo isto é real - ela tocou os seus próprios lábios, delineando-os com a ponta do dedo indicador. Quase sentindo a calidez na qual, há poucos instantes, elas se encontravam - Eu não tenho mais palavras para lhe convencer, você terá de confiar em mim.

\- Mei - ela murmurou lentamente, acariciando cada letra que saía de seus lábios. Deixando que um grande sorriso se vislumbrasse em seu rosto, que agora parecia resplandecer como nunca antes. Finalmente, depois de tantas lágrimas, súplicas e pensamentos desalentadores, ela havia correspondido ao seu amor. Devia acreditar nela tão facilmente ? Claro, seu amor se baseava em confiar nela, uma vez ou em todas as que fossem necessárias.

Seu corpo não suportou mais os centímetros que a separavam dela, imediatamente lançou-se em seus braços até ser envolta por eles. Alguns milésimos de segundo depois, seus lábios já se acariciavam amorosamente, deixando que, aos poucos, a paixão se apoderasse do momento; mesmo quando o som da TV entrava no quarto, o barulho mais audível era o de suas línguas se chocando. As mãos de Mei já não se mantinham no rosto de Yuzu, há bastante tempo elas já tinham se mudado para debaixo da blusa dela, apalpando a pele calorosa que estremecia ao seu toque. Lentamente, carregou o corpo dela até o colchão, deitando-a gentilmente, fazendo com que os lábios de ambas se separassem momentaneamente, deixando um longo rastro de saliva unindo as duas bocas. A morena sabia exatamente o que desejava, mas lembrou-se de como fora rejeitada, na última vez.

\- As ações falam mais alto do que as palavras - Mei colocou as ambas as pernas nos flancos da meio-irmã, inclinando-se até tocar com seus lábios o febril pescoço. Um doce gemido convidou-a a continuar, sua língua saiu ao encontro da calorosa pele; ela claramente podia sentir as batidas aceleradas percorrerem o peito de Yuzu a todo instante. Suas mãos não paravam quietas, ocupavam-se em acariciar o abdômen dela. Desejando, finalmente retirar aquela camada de roupa, que não fazia outra coisa a não ser atrapalhar.

\- Yuzu - ela endireitou o seu corpo, olhando para o rosto totalmente avermelhado da loira. Ela passou os seus dedos ao redor da blusa, levantando-a cada vez mais, descobrindo aos poucos a pálida pele dela. Aquela que ela estava desejando percorrer com os seus lábios e a sua língua.

\- M-Mei... espere... - ela deteve o movimento a apenas alguns centímetros de seus seios, sabendo muito bem que não estava usando sutiã. Só mais um pouco, e seus seios estariam completamente expostos. Não era como se elas nunca tivessem se visto nuas, mas agora era diferente, ela sentia uma certa dose de vergonha.

\- Você não quer ? - Mei mordeu o lábio, diante da possibilidade de que ela ainda não estivesse pronta.

\- N-não é isso... você podia se virar por um instante ? - um sorriso nervoso apareceu, vendo-a virar o rosto, deixando seu olhar fixo em um ponto da parede. Ainda um pouco hesitante, ela segurou a extremidade da blusa, até tirá-la por sua cabeça, sentindo imediatamente o ar fresco percorrer os seus seios nus. Voltou a pousar os olhos em Mei, certa de que ela ainda continuava olhando para o outro lado - V-você já pode se virar - ela murmurou, com a voz mais baixa do que o normal, fechando firmemente as pálpebras.

A morena, um pouco intrigada, voltou o seu olhar para Yuzu , deixando que suas íris violeta se perdessem por completo nos seios brancos da loira. Sem dúvida, não havia esperado por aquilo, mas não lhe desagradava nem um pouco.

Assim como havia feito momentos antes com o pescoço dela, seus lábios ávidos pousaram sobre a calorosa pele de Yuzu; ela não se ocupava apenas em beijar, sua língua também uniu-se ao desejo, deixando longas marcas de saliva por toda a extensão do abdômen dela, aumentando cada vez mais as suas carícias. Quando alcançou os graciosos seios de Yuzu, levantou a vista, deixando que seus olhos refletissem a paixão que sentia, perdendo-se nos olhos dela, que carregavam o mesmo olhar desejoso. Um sorriso quase imperceptível adornou o seu rosto por um instante, antes de ela agachar-se novamente até prender entre seus lábios um dos mamilos rosados, que já encontravam-se completamente rígidos. O gemido que obteve como resposta deixou-a maravilhada. Sua língua enredou-se no mamilo, para em seguida sugá-lo com intensidade. Ao mesmo tempo que uma de suas mãos encarregava-se de massagear o outro seio, sentindo como a meio-irmã contorcia-se debaixo dela. Esticou suas pernas, até emaranharem-se com as dela, deixando que sua coxa se encontrasse com a virilha de Yuzu, fazendo com que ela desse um novo gemido.

\- Não tenha vergonha - com sua mão livre, segurou o quadril dela, pressionando-a, para que ela se movesse e a tocasse com sua coxa. Durante os segundos seguintes, não houve nenhum movimento, apenas o de sua língua acariciando o frágil e delicado mamilo. Até que Yuzu, sentindo necessidade, começou a mover os quadris contra a morena, fazendo o que, há poucos instantes, lhe fora indicado. Senti-la daquele modo tão sensual obrigou-a a separar-se de seus seios, deixando um rastro de saliva neles. Dirigiu o olhar para a sua própria coxa, vendo como Yuzu se esfregava nela, pelo menos até quando ela parou de fazê-lo, ao sentir-se totalmente envergonhada - Não ! Não pare ! - deu um olhar bastante sério para a mais velha, intimidando-a até fazer com que ela continuasse com os movimentos. Viu que aos poucos ela se agitava mais, assim como seus movimentos tornavam-se mais rápidos. Temendo o pior, ela tirou sua coxa, sob o atento e reprovador olhar, mas isso durou pouco tempo, já que seus dedos se emaranharam na calça e na roupa íntima de Yuzu. Começou a puxá-la para baixo, para vê-la livre de cada peça. Antes de fazer mais alguma coisa, ela tirou a sua roupa lentamente, dando tempo de sobra para que a loira pudesse contemplar o seu corpo. Sentiu um par de cobiçosos olhos pousarem em cada parte de seu corpo.

\- Yuzu - ela murmurou com desejo, deitando-se sobre o corpo dela, sentindo enfim a pele macia contra a sua própria. Seus lábios se procuraram até se cruzarem um com o outro, deixando que suas línguas se acariciassem lentamente. Enquanto isso, os dedos ansiosos de Mei desciam cada vez mais pelo corpo dela, bastou apenas um simples movimento para tocar a sua parte mais íntima, surpreendendo-se com o quão úmida ela estava..

Yuzu já estava quase no seu limite, sentia que a qualquer momento o seu corpo colapsaria com as fascinantes sensações que Mei fazia-a sentir por todo o corpo, aumentando no instante em que sentiu o seu toque naquela parte tão íntima. Por instinto, fechou ambas as pernas, soltando um gemido ao sentir o contato mais profundo, graças à ação dela.

\- Deixo você tão úmida assim ? - algumas poucas carícias com os dedos, e Yuzu não fazia mais nada além de responder com gemidos cada vez mais fortes. Abraçando-se às delicadas costas de Mei, que começavam a ficar cobertas por uma fina camada de suor.

\- M-Mei... por favor... - ela entreabriu as pálpebras, deixando à mostra aqueles lindos olhos da cor de esmeraldas, que tanto estavam acostumados a observar a morena.

Aquelas, sem dúvida alguma, eram as palavras que a presidente tanto ansiava por escutar. Como tinha mencionado em uma ocasião, ela foi totalmente gentil; com a única diferença de que o fazia pelo simples fato de amá-la. Deslizou um primeiro dedo naquela que era a parte mais íntima de Yuzu, encontrando uma barreira que imediatamente ultrapassou, com delicadeza, maravilhando-se completamente com o reconfortante calor que inundava e envolvia o seu indicador.

\- Dói ? - ela posicionou os lábios no queixo da meio-irmã, sentindo como ela respondia negativamente à sua pergunta. Com a mesma suavidade, um segundo dedo uniu-se ao seu companheiro, arrebatando um sonoro gemido da boca de Yuzu, fazendo com que ela apertasse ainda mais o corpo de Mei entre os seus braços. Nunca antes ela tinha sentido tanto prazer, ter dentro de si a pessoa que mais amava lhe preenchia com uma absoluta felicidade; agora finalmente ela pertencia a Mei, de corpo e alma.

Por sua vez, a mais nova movia seus dedos com lentidão dentro da bela jovem. Admirando e desejando gravar cada uma das expressões que cruzavam o rosto de Yuzu, cada movimento de seus quadris, e o modo como seus seios subiam acentuadamente. No entanto, o desejo de olhar o seu rosto no clímax a fez aumentar o ritmo de seus movimentos, submergindo rápida e constantemente dentro de Yuzu, sentindo como, repentinamente, o seu interior contraía-se ao redor de seus dedos. Suas íris escuras entregaram-se completamente a ela, observando o instante em que o orgasmo atravessou todo o corpo dela, até terminar em seus dedos.

\- Você é minha, somente minha e de mais ninguém - ela retirou os seus dedos lentamente, encharcados com o elixir da sua amada, levando-os até os seus lábios para depois lambê-los, sob o atento olhar de uma Yuzu ansiosa por ar e envergonhada pelo que estava vendo.

\- M-Mei... eu não desejo ser de mais ninguém, apenas sua - ela levantou ligeiramente o seu corpo, dando um suave beijo no canto dos lábios dela. Puxou o pescoço da morena, fazendo com que se deitasse ao seu lado, para logo em seguida colocar a sua cabeça sobre o peito de Mei, escutando as batidas constantes que emitia o seu coração - Eu nunca vou deixar você.

\- Eu sei... - ela levou sua mão direita até o cabelo loiro, acariciando-o enquanto pensava no que aconteceria de agora em diante.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Só para esclarecer, para quem por acaso jamais tiver ouvido falar deste mangá: apesar de eu ter citado o fato mais uma vez durante a tradução, as duas personagens principais não são irmãs de sangue, nem mesmo irmãs por parte de pai ou de mãe, e não têm nenhum parentesco sangüíneo. Se fosse o caso, esta fic não estaria traduzida. Respeito sem problemas quem gosta de fics que tenham incesto, mas, honestamente, não é o meu caso.

 **N/T 3:** E mais uma tradução, e mais um fandom do qual traduzo uma fic pela primeira vez, desta vez o de Citrus. Para ser sincero, eu descobri este mangá por puro acaso, eu não o conhecia. E, depois de ler uma sinopse básica, acabei me interessando. Espero que gostem de mais esta fic.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
